Ωρα μηδέν
by dean-winchester-is-our-king
Summary: "Τα πράσινα μάτια του καρφώθηκαν στα γαλάζια, άδολα μάτια του αγγέλου. Χαμογέλασε αδύναμα. "Καστιέλ.." ψιθύρισε, προφέροντας το όνομα του αγγέλου ολόκληρο μετά απο πολλά χρόνια." DESTIEL ONE SHOT S11E23 "ALPHA AMD OMEGA"


**Εντάξει ο Σαμπάνης με έχει καταστρέψει. Άλλο ένα one-shot βασισμένο στο "Ώρα μηδέν" του Γιωργάκη. Σαμπάνη σε λατρεύουμε!**

 **Η ιστορία χρονολογείται στο αγαπημένο μου φινάλε 11x23 "Alpha & Omega" οπου ο Καστιέλ επιστρέφει στο σώμα του. Συγνώμη για οποιαδήποτε μη ταύτιση με τα λόγια του επεισοδίου:Ρ**

* * *

Οταν η Αμάρα εξαφανίστηκε, ο Ντιν πήρε μια ανάσα και άνοιξε τα μάτια του. Καθώς ο Σαμ σηκωνόταν για να ελέγξει τον Θεό-Τσακ, ο Ντιν είχε επίσης σηκωθεί και ακουμπούσε το χέρι του στον ώμο του αναίσθητου Εωσφόρου. Η μήπως ήταν ο Κας; Η λευκή λάμψη που είχε δει όταν η Αμαρα είχε στρέψει την προσοχή της στον μικρόσωμο άντρα φαινόταν σαν να είχε εξορίσει τον Διάβολο πια απο το δοχείο του Καστιέλ. Ο Ντιν όμως έπρεπε να βεβαιωθεί.

Οταν ο άντρας άνοιξε τα ματια του, εκείνα περιπλανήθηκαν στο πρόσωπο του καστανόξανθου άνδρα απο πανω του. "Ντιν.." πρόφερε. Τα ματια του Ντιν ηταν έτοιμα να βγουν απο τις κόγχες τους. "Κας; Εσύ είσαι;" Ο άγγελος έγνεψε. "Έχω τον πλήρη έλεγχο του… σώματος μου" είπε. "Φαίνεται πως η Αμάρα εξόρισε τον Εωσφορο απο μέσα μου"

Ο Ντιν χαμογέλασε ελαφρά, βοηθώντας τον άγγελό του να σηκωθεί. Ο Σαμ υποβαστουσε ηδη εναν κατωχρο, αδύναμο Θεό.

* * *

Οταν όλοι βγήκαν εξω και αντίκρυσαν τον ήλιο να πεθαίνει, ο Ντιν ήξερε πως δεν υπήρχε ελπίδα. Οταν γύρισαν στο καταφύγιο, το μυαλό του πήγε κατευθείαν στο πως θα περνούσε τη τελευταία του μέρα στη γη. Μα πίνοντας φυσικά!

"Ντιν" ο Σαμ στριφογύρισε τα ματια του, μη πιστεύοντας σε αυτό που έβλεπε. "Δε μπορούμε να τα παρατήσουμε!"

"Τι άλλο μπορούμε να κάνουμε;!" ρώτησε ο Ντιν εκνευρισμένος, πίνοντας μια γουλιά απο τη μπύρα του. "Είναι ο ήλιος, Σαμ! Πως θα διορθώσουμε τον ήλιο;!"

Ο Σαμ αναστέναξε και συνέχισε να προσπαθεί. Όμως ο Ντιν δεν άντεχε άλλο κήρυγμα από τον μικρό του αδερφό. Περπάτησε ως την πόρτα, προφέροντας πάνω από τον ώμο του "Πάμε, Κας". Ο άγγελος τον ακολούθησε.

Μέσα στο αυτοκίνητο ήθελαν και οι δυο να πουν τόσα πολλά. Να κάνουν τόσα πολλά. Ο Ντιν ένιωθε τόσο άσχημα λόγω του περιορισμένου χρόνου, ένιωθε τόσο ηλίθια που είχε σπαταλήσει έτσι τοσα χρόνια. Και να που τώρα όλα θα χάνονταν. Καλύτερα έτσι, σκέφτηκε ο Ντιν όταν ξεστόμισε τη λέξη αδερφός, τι οφελεί να μιλήσω τώρα; Δεν μας μένει χρόνος.

* * *

Οταν τελικά βρήκαν τη λύση, το πως θα αντιμετώπιζαν την Αμάρα, η καρδιά και των δυο τους σταμάτησε να χτυπάει.

"Δεν θα κρατάς τη βόμβα. Εσύ θα είσαι η βόμβα" Τα λόγια της Ροβένας αντηχούσαν μέσα στο μυαλό του Καστιέλ. Ο Ντιν, για αλλη μια φορά θα θυσιαζόταν για όλους τους. Μα γιατί δεν διαφωνούσε κανείς; Ακόμα και ο Σαμ συμφωνούσε, κοιτώντας το πάτωμα και γνέφοντας λυπημένα. Ο άγγελος έτοιμος να τον σταματήσει, να πει κάτι για να τον κάνει να αλλάξει γνώμη, όμως ήξερε ο Ντιν δεν θα δεχόταν να ακούσει τίποτα. Έτσι αποσύρθηκε στο δωμάτιο που του είχαν παραχωρήσει οι Γουίντσεστερ στο καταφύγιο, θέλοντας να μείνει μόνος. Ο άνθρωπος, που εξαιτίας του είχε επαναστατήσει ενάντια στους αδελφούς του, εκείνος που τον έμαθε να αισθάνεται και να νιώθει σήμερα θα χανόταν. Για πάντα, χωρίς επιστροφή. Δε θα μπορούσε να τον τραβήξει πίσω από την Κόλαση, όπως είχε κάνει πριν χρόνια.

"Κας;" Η πόρτα χτύπησε και ο Ντιν προχώρησε αργά μέσα. Χαμογελούσε αδιάφορα, λες και θα πήγαινε σε ένα ακόμα κυνήγι. Κάθισε δίπλα από τον άγγελο, αναστενάζοντας. Τα πράσινα μάτια του καρφώθηκαν στα γαλάζια, άδολα μάτια του αγγέλου. Χαμογέλασε αδύναμα.

"Καστιέλ.." ψιθύρισε, προφέροντας το όνομα του αγγέλου ολόκληρο μετά απο πολλά χρόνια.

Ο Κας έκλεισε τα μάτια του. "Σταμάτα εντάξει; Δε μπορείς να το κάνεις καλύτερο ή να απαλύνεις το πόνο κανενός. Εξαιτίας της θυσίας σου θα χάσω έναν άνθρωπο πολύ σημαντικό και δε θα έχει μείνει τίποτα για μένα να προστατεύσω…"

Τα λόγια του διακόπηκαν όταν ο Ντιν τον τράβηξε στην αγκαλιά του και τότε ο άγγελος συνειδητοποίησε ότι έκλαιγε.

"Σςςς… Όλα είναι καλά.." ψιθύρισε ο Ντιν στο αυτί του. "Θα προσεχείς τον Σάμμυ εντάξει; Για μένα, Κας, για μένα. Εντάξει;"

Ο Κας δε κουνηθηκε απο τη θέση του. Παρ'ολες τις διαβεβαιώσεις του Ντιν, ήξερε πως τίποτα δεν ήταν μια χαρά.

"Σ'αγαπώ." ψιθύρισε ο άγγελος ανάμεσα από τους λυγμούς του ξαφνικά "Από τη στιγμή που άπλωσα τα χέρια μου και σε έπιασα στη Κόλαση. Συγνώμη…"

Εκείνη τη στιγμή, ο Ντιν τον φίλησε τόσο άγρια, που εξεπλάγησαν και οι δυο. Τον ξάπλωσε άγρια πάνω στο στρώμα, θέλοντας με το σώμα του να δείξει όσα δε μπορούσε να πει. Σε εκείνη τη μια ώρα ο χρόνος σταμάτησε για εκείνους, ο Ντιν ένιωθε ότι πέθαινε και ξαναγεννιόταν, δεν τον ένοιαζε που δε θα ζούσε το επόμενο πρωί. Ψυχή και Θεία Χάρη έγιναν ένα για πρώτη και τελευταία φορά.

Μόλις τελείωσαν, αγκαλιάστηκαν γυμνοί κάτω από τα σεντόνια, νιώθοντας ο ένας τη ζεστασιά του άλλου, απομνημονεύοντας την αφή, τη μυρωδιά του άλλου, αφού δε θα είχαν άλλη ευκαιρία πια.

"Κι εγώ σ'αγαπάω" ο Ντιν ψιθύρισε στο αυτί του αγγέλου του. "Συγνώμη που μου πήρε τόσο καιρό να το καταλάβω. Χαραμίσαμε τόσα χρόνια…" Τα λόγια το διακόπηκαν από τα χείλη του αγγέλου. Δεν ήθελε να ακούει δικαιολογίες πια. Ήθελε να νιώσει. Για μια τελευταία φορά.

* * *

Το επόμενο πρωί στο νεκροταφείο όπου τους αποχαιρετούσε όλους, ήρθε και η σειρά του Καστιέλ. Ο άγγελος τον αγκάλιασε σφιχτά, κολλώντας τον πάνω στο σώμα του. Ολα τα ανείπωτα πράγματα ειπώθηκαν σε αυτή την αγκαλιά. Όταν χωρίστηκαν, ο Κας τον κοίταξε περίλυπα. "Θα μπορούσα να έρθω μαζί σου…" Ο Ντιν κούνησε αρνητικά το κεφάλι. "Όλα εντάξει, όλα εντάξει…" ψιθύρισε και γύρισε να κοιτάξει τον Τσακ. Εκείνος τον μετέφερε εκεί όπου βρισκόταν η Αμάρα και ο Ντιν χάθηκε για πάντα από τα μάτια τους.


End file.
